staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Domisie - Żaby zapraszają; program dla dzieci 09:00 W cieniu donozaurów - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 2 Zemsta Ssaków (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 10:00 Nie ma jak Polska - Pomorze; magazyn 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1378; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5718 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5718); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby morskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o bobrze: nieosiągalna arkadia - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2512; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 4/7 - Statek nadziei - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5719 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5719); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2513; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2356 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 125; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Misja w kosmosie - odc. 11; program dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Kronika Regat Vendee Globe 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - ILUZJE - txt. str. 777 85'; spektakl teatralny 22:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Teraz jestem kobietą (I am a Woman Now) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2012) 23:10 Panny i wdowy - odc. 3/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:20 Meta 65'; film TVP 01:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Teraz jestem kobietą (I am a Woman Now) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2012) 03:25 Notacje - Czesław Steiner. Na zesłaniu.; cykl dokumentalny 03:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Licencja na wychowanie odc.77 - Nie rób drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Licencja na wychowanie odc.78 - Kukurydza, to podstępne warzywo; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 81 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (99); zabawa quizowa 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 824 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Koniec świata dinozaurów - odc. 3/8 (Animal Armageddon. Doomsday. ep. 3/8) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 73 "Rodzic uczy, rodzic bawi, rodzic nigdy Cię nie zdradzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 54/58 (Castle ep. (Slice of Death)); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/72; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 29 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 825 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 946; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 683 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Zakochana Jane (Becoming Jane) 115'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Getto Gospel 27'; film dokumentalny 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Zawód turysta 13'; film dokumentalny 01:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Powroty 7'; film dokumentalny 02:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:05 Zakochana Jane (Becoming Jane) 115'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania (2007) 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 67 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 10 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 10:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 335 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 58 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 116 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1589 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 68 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 963 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 489 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 358 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1590 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 249 20:05 XXX: Następny poziom 22:15 Przeklęta forsa 0:05 Układy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 1:05 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 994 3:00 Zza kamery... 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1166 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2112 TVN 5:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3441 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2109 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 166 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1087 11:05 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 573 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 38 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 10 13:40 Mango - Telezakupy 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 126 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 546 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1969 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 1031 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 167 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1667 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 819 21:30 Lekarze Odcinek: 12 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 23:30 Mentalista Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 3 0:30 Bez śladu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3442 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 754 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1969 4:00 Przerwa techniczna TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info 10:21 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:11 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:52 Biznes 17:00 Zobacz, co słychać 17:01 Solo Życia; reportaż 17:27 Zobacz, co słychać 17:31 Zobacz, co słychać 17:36 Tygiel polityczny; magazyn 18:02 Zobacz, co słychać 18:05 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów 18:19 Eko ciepło, czyli jak zapobiegać niskiej emisji 18:31 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne 18:51 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Zobacz, co słychać 19:06 Zobacz, co słychać 19:13 Magazyn Sportowy; magazyn 19:40 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów 19:54 Zobacz, co słychać 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:46 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne 22:07 Prognoza pogody 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda Info 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:32 Nepalskie dzieci ulicy (Left in Kathmandu); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 00:36 Infoexpress 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:30 Telekurier 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:57 Info Dziennik 02:37 Pogoda Info 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór 02:52 60 lat razem - odc. 19 03:08 Głos Mediów - odc. 58; magazyn 03:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn 04:03 Nepalskie dzieci ulicy (Left in Kathmandu); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 04:58 60 lat razem - odc. 20 - Fedorowicz 05:07 Teleplotki 05:31 Raport z Polski 05:51 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 17. Przystanek Woodstock 2011 - Łąki Łan; koncert 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 12; magazyn 07:25 Banda Rudego Pająka - Wielka akcja; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 694 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Jurek - mors (113) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 75* - Kontrrewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Salon Polonii - Janusz Lewandowski; magazyn 14:25 Każdy ma swój port... 28'; reportaż 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 21Silnik - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 564* Logo parlamentarne 16:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 16:30 Cafe Historia - Dzień Niepodległości; program publicystyczny 16:50 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Jurek - mors (113) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 12; magazyn 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Lecą żurawie; serial dokumentalny 18:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 694 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 8 - Zielony listek 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - wujek (114) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (12); magazyn 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 00:45 Galeria - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:15 Banda Rudego Pająka - Wielka akcja; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 8 - Zielony listek 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 694; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (12); magazyn 06:05 Zakończenie dnia